Satan
Satan '''(also known as '''Lucifer, Samael, the Devil, Beelzebub and Belial, among many other names) is one of the three Archangels mentioned in Scripture. He was created by God and tried to take His father's place in a rebellion against God. Lucifer and his angels were ultimately defeated by Michael, another Archangel, and cast out of heaven. History The Morning Star Lucifer was originally known as Samael and was said to be God's favorite son, even above Michael, and described as "the seal of perfection", a step above any other angel, not only in appearance but also in intellect. His wisdom was said to by far exceed that of other angels, and so he understood the ways of God. He was described as adorned with gold and precious stones, and was created to dwell eternally in the throne room of heaven, in the very presence of God, perfect in beauty and wisdom, a true "Son of Morning". But Lucifer became prideful, amazed with his own wisdom and beauty. He wanted more, he wanted to be worshiped like God and be like God, believing that he deserved to be more than he already was. He wanted to become like His father. Rebellion and Fall Lucifer soon started gathering forces. He and his angels started a rebellion to take the throne of God in Lucifer's name, he who wanted to be like His father. But their rebellion soon came to and end as Michael and his angels fought and ultimately defeated Lucifer's rebellion. Lucifer was then cast out of heaven into earth, and forever banished from heaven until the end of time. As Satan After his fall, Lucifer was no more the Son of Morning: his name now was Satan, Devil, and he was known as the great dragon, the old serpent, Belial, Beelzebub, the accuser, and many other names. For millennia, Satan was in earth, and for millennia his evil took down entire empires and civilizations, such as the Roman Empire. He is forever banished from heaven, and thus he made himself the King of Hell. And since the dawn of time, his castle was built in Tartarus close to Flegetonte, where no mortal being, god or angel would ever dare to go. Personality Satan is first seen as a charismatic and apparently good person, but beneath that he hides a very prideful, arrogant and manipulative personality. He was once God's favorite son, described as "perfect in his ways", and that perfection was his downfall. He is selfish, believing he deserves more than he already has, and ambitious, wishing to be worshiped like God. As such, Satan believes he can rule over the earth and Tartarus and doesn't respect pagan gods (Greek, Norse, Roman) domains. Also, Satan is shown as initially peaceful and rarely lets his wrath be seen, but once angered he is an almost unstoppable force even to another Archangel. Though he is known as the Father of Lies, Satan rarely lies: usually, however, he uses a distorted version of truth in his own favour to achieve his goals. Very prideful of himself, Satan likes taking credits for his actions, such as starting the First Titan War and the Second World War, helping Kronos get out of Tartarus and playing a role in Alcyoneus' ressurrection. Satan doesn't like being called his former name as son of God, Samael, and can quickly get angry when someone talks about His father. Appearance Abilities As an Archangel and one of the first beings to be ever created, Satan is extremely powerful. He was first described as perfect in everything, a true Son of Morning and God's favorite son, even above other Archangels. His strength and intellect exceed by far that of the gods, and is only matched by Michael and surpassed by God. After his downfall, he also obtained access to many abilities that angels usually don't have. '''Battle Prowess: '''As an Archangel, Satan is an extremely powerful and high skilled warrior. In the dawn of time, he fought Michael during his rebellion in a great battle. Even though he was hurt and almost powerless after his defeat, Satan still managed to beat both Ouranos and Gaea when he first attempted to conquer the earth. He then went down to the Underworld and entered Tartarus, where he built his castle close to the river Flegetonte. Even among the Protogenoi, Satan is considered utterly powerful, enough to effortlessly beat one of them even in an almost powerless state. He is also immune to Tartarus' effect and his very presence in full power is enough to force both Nyx and Erebos kneel before him. Even Tartarus once tried to cast Satan out, but wasn't powerful enough to defeat him. He was also said to have entered the realm of Chaos, something no god can do without being destroyed. Through the millennia, Satan's existence and terrifying power were considered a myth between both the Olympian gods and Titans. '''Perfect Physical Skills: '''Satan has immense physical power, though he rarely use that power. As an Archangel, an angelic warrior, his physical attributes are only surpassed by his brother Michael and God. '''Photokinesis: '''Satan was originally known as Lucifer, the Son of Morning. As such, he is able to manipulate the element of light to a nigh-omnipotent degree. His light manipulation was shown powerful enough to effortlessly take down Tartarus. However, as Satan is no more called Lucifer, and as such is no more the Morning Star, his Light Manipulation abilities are now infinitely weaker than formerly. '''Umbrakinesis: '''After his downfall, Satan was then called the Prince of Darkness, the King of Hell; as such, he can control the element of shadows to a nigh-omnipotent degree, even above Nyx and Erebos. He is powerful enough to shadow travel into anywhere he wants with no more than a thought, and can create/destroy black holes with a single hand wave. His Shadow Manipulation abilities as Prince of Darkness are said to match his Photokinesis power degree as Lucifer. '''Necromancy: '''As King of Hell, Satan has complete control over the dead, though he rarely use that power. '''Shapeshift: '''Satan can shapeshift into anything he wishes. This ability was first shown when he took the form of a serpent, and then again when he took a human form. His true appearance as an Archangel is said to be bigger than a skyscraper, and only beings as powerful as the Primordial Gods can withstand it's presence without being destroyed. Attributes Attendants Relationships Family Symbol of Power Trivia Category:Abrahamic mythology